


Instructions

by SiriusBlackss



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusBlackss/pseuds/SiriusBlackss
Summary: ❝ - 𝙒𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙥𝙚𝙣 𝙞𝙛 𝙄 𝙥𝙪𝙡𝙡 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙩𝙧𝙞𝙜𝙜𝙚𝙧? 𝙃𝙢? 𝙉𝙤𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜? 𝙊𝙗𝙡𝙞𝙫𝙞𝙤𝙣? 𝘼𝙣𝙙𝙧𝙤𝙞𝙙 𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙫𝙚𝙣?- 𝙉𝙤𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜. 𝙏𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙬𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙗𝙚 𝙣𝙤𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜. ❞➵ Detroit: Become Human fanfiction➵ Connor x human!OCThe characters and the story of Detroit: Become Human does not belong to me! However Freya Anderson and her plot belongs to me.





	1. The Android

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that english is not my first language and I may make some bigger mistakes. I hope you'll enjoy my work and have a great day!

"I told you it's a good movie" said Juliette, while opening the door to their apartment with the fingerprint scanner. I never liked using technology for protecting our house, I thought it could easily malfunction, but my best friend insisted on buying one, and me being a good friend, I let her spend our money on it.

"Good was my ass" I remarked and throw my jacket on the counter. "The plot was horrible, not even speaking of the characters, they acted like children. It was so unreal" My critique made me remember my high school years when I was going to movie club after school once a week. I cringed because of the memory, I was such a nerd.

"It was horrible, huh?" she asked. "So that's why you laughed at every single joke"

"I didn't!"

"You totally did" Juliette sat down on the couch. "But you also laugh at everything, so you're forgiven"

"Thank you, you're majesty" I opened the refrigerator and I took out a beer. I also looked for something to eat, but It was Juliette's duty to cook that night, so I closed it.

"We should clean the house this weekend" Juliette said as I sat beside her. I turned on the TV with my voice. "I'll have some friends come over next week and it would be such a shame if this place looked like this"

"But we just cleaned" I sighed opening my beer.

"Yeah, like a month ago" she stole my beer and drank from it. "Look, as soon as we'll have the money, we will buy an android but until then, you have to clean." I looked over to the counter where the 'Android jar' was set. We put money everyday in it, but it was still half empty. "We wouldn't need one if you weren't so lazy"

"I'm not" I said. "I just work a lot and I'm tired all the time"

"So am I. Anyways..." She started but was cut off by the ringing of my mobile.

"Hold on" I told her as I searched for my phone. "Freya Anderson"

"Hey Freya, It's Chris" greeted the deep voice she knew very well from work.

"Hi Chris. What happened? You know I have the night off"

"Yeah I know" he said. "But we called Hank in and he's not answering his phone. It's a homicide case, a man was found dead in his own house. Hank should be investigating right now, but he's probably in some bar getting drunk. Would you mind taking a look?"

"For god's sake" I sighed. "Hank owes me one. So are you"

"Thank you. I'll let Officer Collins know you're on the case." he hung up and I got up swearing frustratedly.

"Duty calls" I told Juliette as I took my leather jacket on. It was a bit cold outside for wearing this, but I didn't care at this point. "Don't wait for me, I'm probably gonna be late. Oh and I'm also taking your car"

It took me half an hour to get to the crime scene. It was in the most poor part of Detroit. There were already some TV people to ask a few questions about the homicide, but they were standing behind a tape. I got out of the car and pushed myself through the crowd as I crossed the crime tape. I nodded to the officer next to me and I walked up to the house.

"Detective Anderson" Officer Collins greeted me while I stood under the roof protecting me from the rain. "Glad you're here"

"I'm just passing by until Hank gets here"

"Is he coming though?"

"Yeah, I'm sure" I lied, protecting Hank. I knew he needed one more mistake to be sent away from the Detroit Police Department, and no matter how mad I was at him, I didn't wanted that for him. "He just needs a minute or two"

"Alright" he said. "Then come take a look"

Right after I went into the house, the smell of rotten flesh hit my nose and I couldn't help but make a face. The corpse was laying in the corner of the living room.

"Ugh how long has it's been like this?"

"Probably three weeks. His name is Carlos Ortiz. I'll tell more information when Hank gets here" He still stood in the doorway as I walked to the dead body and I crouched beside it to get a closer look. I had more homicide cases to be disgusted by a corpse. Carlos Ortiz was an overweight man with a drug addiction. I could tell the last part by the Red Ice pieces on the table. He was stabbed a lot of times. On the wall over his head this was written with his own blood with perfect font:

**I AM ALIVE**

"Officer Collins" I shouted. "Did the victim have an android?"

"Jesus Freya this is a crime scene not a football game" entered the room the famous Hank Anderson. I haven't seen my uncle in a while and he was looking worse than ever. His white, messy hair was know brushing his shoulder, and his shirt was stained. I knew he was drinking tonight, but he hid this fact very well. "What are you doing here, kid?"

"I came to help" I stood up my arms folded in front of my chest. "Chris called me and said that you weren't answering your damned phone. He didn't know that you're gonna show up or not, so he sent me to save your ass. Again. You shouldn't ignore work, Uncle Hank."

"Uncle Hank?" asked an unfamiliar voice. That's when I saw the android standing behind Hank. It looked like a man, he had dark brown hair and brown eyes with an innocent looking face. It was taller than me, but not taller thank my Uncle.

"You have an android?" I asked Hank.

"My name is Connor, I am the android sent by CyberLife." he said his programmed line and I saw Uncle Hank roll his eyes.

"I'm detective Freya Anderson" I lifted my arm a little, just to annoy my uncle with my manner. Connor was a bit confused when he saw my arm and I noticed his LED going yellow on his temples. After a bit of time he shook my hand. I have never ever touched an android and it surprised me how real it felt. It was like touching real human skin. "Pleasure to meet you"

"You know you didn't have to shake hands with an android"

"Manners, Hank, manners"

"Whatever. Can we work now?" I nodded to him. "Thank you. We're listening, Ben" he turned to Officer Collins.

While the man was talking I took my time exploring the place. Hank was watching the corpse with a LED flashlight and Connor was analyzing information. I took a look outside the backdoor, but the footprints were already destroyed by the rain. I was listening to Ben Collins' speech, I could get the needed information:

\- The murderer was his own android.

\- The weapon was a kitchen knife.

\- The neighbors found the victim.

"Have they seen anything weird lately? Like a bloody android?" I asked.

"No androids were seen" stated the officer.

"Do we know it's type? We could search in the database"

"We don't know"

"If it got away, it could be anywhere now" said Hank.

"And what if it didn't?" I asked. "It could be still here"

"Well, then it would be a very stupid android"

"Or just scared"

"Androids can't feel anything, Freya"

" I know, but they can malfunction. Maybe fake emotions. They think they're feeling but they actually aren't"

"I like your theories, Freya, but let's find this android first, shall we?" I was just heading to the kitchen, when Hank shouted again. "Jesus Connor you're so disgusting" snapped the lieutenant. I had to take a peek, I was too curious what happened. Connor was kneeling before a little pool of blue blood on the floor, its fingers covered in it.

"I'm analyzing the blood" Connor explained "I get the results in real time. I'm sorry, I should have warned you"

"Uh whatever" sighed Hank. "Just don't put any evidence in your mouth, got it?

"Got it" Connor nodded.

"Connor" I said as I saw him going towards the backdoor. He stopped in his tracks to face me.

"Yes, Detective Anderson?"

"I uh" I suddenly forgot what I wanted to say. It was weird, because I've always known what to say and what to do, but suddenly I froze. I had to made up something. "Got any clue what happened?"

"I was just checking the back entrance."

"Not much to see, I've already taken a look"

"However, it seems like the victim was abusing his android in the kitchen, then it grabbed the knife to fight back. Then Carlos Ortiz fled to the living room where the android stabbed him 28 times."

"Oh. You're saying he was abusing the android? Who's the victim now?" I murmured.

"I haven't checked a room, yet. Would you like to accompany me there?"

"You're inviting me to a bedroom? It's a bit forward, don't you think?" I smiled slyly. His LED was flashing yellow again.

"I- don't think it's a bedroom" he said, confused.

"I'm joking" I laughed. "Man, CyberLife could have built humor in you"

"Adapting to human's personality is one of my features" he stated. "I took a note, that you like humor"

"Whatever" I shook my head. "Let's check out this last room, shall we?"

The last room was an unbelievably dirty bathroom. I'm not a cleaning freak, but compared to that this man had an android, everything was so disgusting. The walls were covered in the word 'rA9'. Not just one piece, the whole wall. Even the ceiling.

"Wanna do the honor?" I asked Connor, motioning to the shower. It took a step towards it and cautiously pulled on the curtain. In the middle of the shower there was a little orange statue. "Is this some kind of android cult thing?"

"Could be" it replied. "I'm going to report to the lieutenant"

"And?"

"I thought you might like to add some other facts to my report"

"Oh. Sure"

We went up the Hank together, and Connor told him the same information it told me before. When he finished, I mentioned the strange epigraph and statue in the bathroom.

"It still doesn't explain where the android went"

"Maybe it didn't" thought Connor loudly.

"Exact same thing I said to you before, Hank" I said. "Hold on" I left them in the living room as I rushed to pick up a chair in the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Hank shouted after me.

"I have to check something" I put down the chair before the cabinet. I saw the attic door before, but I only put the parts together in my head now. When I was ready to step on the chair I felt a slight tapping on my shoulder.

"Detective Anderson" said Connor in his soft, but also deep voice. "I'll take over from now on. This android can be dangerous."

"I can protect myself" I said but I took a step aback from the chair still keeping the eye contact with the android. "But as you wish" Connor stood up on the chair and disappeared through the attic door.

"Annoying thing, right?" asked Uncle Hank as he stopped next to me.

"Yes" I replied. "But also fascinating. I wouldn't mind if I had to work together with it instead of Reed" I referred to my ex-partner.

"I hope you know that it's a detective android." I nodded to his statement. "Not only Reed's job is in danger, but yours, too. Mine not, I could always retire, but you can't. If I were you, I'd do anything to keep the prototype just a prototype."

"They won't replace me" My voice was confident, but I knew how much danger I was in. That was obvious that since Elijah Kamski made the first android, many humans lost their jobs, like maintainers, maids, administrators and secretaries. And many of them couldn't get another job. And without another degree, no one could do anything else. I only had a detective degree, I couldn't go anywhere else with it.

"I'm just saying. Everyone is replaceable" I murmured a 'thanks' and I turned to go away when I heard footsteps coming from the attic.

"The fuck?" sweared Hank. Connor was coming down the attic with the bloody android. Hank hurried over to take the android and motioned to the other officers to take it to the police department. As it passed me, I saw the burn marks on its arm and a lot other bruises and cuts. It kept it's gaze on the floor.

"Nice job, Connor" I told it.

"No, Detective Anderson, you found where the android was hiding" it said. "You did most of the job"

"Flattery won't get you anywhere" I smiled. "But the hard part is just coming now. We have to make it confess to us"


	2. Midnight Vibes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank, Connor and Freya interrogate the deviant.

"Why d'you kill him?" I turned my head back to the scene in front of me. Lieutenant Hank Anderson was interrogating Carlos Ortiz's android, but it was not giving in. The dark-skinned machine looked traumatized. Not only its facial expression. His whole body was covered in its own blue blood and the victim's blood, its skin was also missing from a lot of parts, especially from its arms. "What happened before you took that knife?"

"This isn't going anywhere" I grunted. "He's been in there for ten minutes and it hasn't spoken a word."

"It's a waste of time" said my ex-partner and huge douche bag Gavin Reed, who was also in the observation room along with Officer Chris Miller, the detective android, Connor, and me. "Or perhaps your dear uncle can't really make suspect confess"

"Oh, you say you could do better?" I scoffed. "Why are you even here? No one told me there would be trash to take out."

"Which website do you get your jokes from?"

"It's snarkyremarks.com, you should really check it out." I smiled at him slyly. "No, seriously, who told you to be here?"

"Hollick's orders" I scoffed at his words. Of course, it was our boss' orders. "But she didn't tell me that you're on the case."

"I investigated the crime scene, but I'm not on the deviant investigation."

"Still doing the kidnapping job?"

"Yep"

"Say something, goddamnit!" I heard Hank's shout as he hit the table with his hands, glaring at the deviant in front of him. After the android didn't move a muscle, the Lieutenant stood up, grunting. "Fuck it, I'm outta here" He left the interrogation room and entered the observation room. "We're wastin' our time interrogating a machine, we're gettin' nothing out of it" he said as hit sit on the chair in front of me.

"Could always try to roughing it up a little" advised Gavin, now laying his back against the wall. "After all, it's not human."

"Android's don't feel pain" Connor spoke up. "You would only damage it and that wouldn't make it talk. Deviants also have a tendency to self-destruct when they are in stressful situations."

"I agree with Connor. We shouldn't interrogate it as we interrogate humans. It would only lead to a dead end."

"You only siding with it, because I said the opposite" Gavin took a step towards us.

"No, I'm siding with it, because it knows more about deviants than any of us do." As an answer I took a step towards him threateningly. Even though he was taller than me, I felt confident. "We could use its knowledge to our advantage, so we could solve the case sooner, and we'd all get to sleep a little."

"Okay, smartass." Gavin moved his gaze from me to Connor. "What should we do then?"

"I could try questioning it" offered Connor, but Gavin only laughed at him.

"What do we have to lose?" asked Hank then turned to Connor. "Go ahead, suspect's all yours."

"What, really?" I was so surprised that my uncle let the android handle the case that I had the question it. He looked at me with his gaze that could make anyone shut up. "I mean, okay."

Connor entered the interrogation room. I watched its every move, intrigued more than ever. Connor was moving strictly: its back was straight, and his eyes were on the deviant. Not only were in it, Connor narrowed its gaze as it froze in place. It analyzed the deviant. Who didn't even take a look at Connor's direction. Was it really an error in its program?

"So, who's gonna give up sooner?" I looked at Gavin over my shoulders.

"I bet on the android."

"Which one?" He smirked, and I turned to face him. I was thinking about a remark but instead of that I gave an answer.

"The deviant. I'm positive about Connor's talent."

"It's an android, Freya, it has no talent." Hank spoke.

"Then it's capabilities." I said annoyed. "Chris you're awfully quiet. Did your team lose the game last night or what?"

"Y'know, Freya, someone has to watch the interrogation while you guys talk." he answered but not in an angry way. He was never angry. Especially with his newborn baby home.

"Do you hear this Gavin? He said you should shut up" I smiled at the said man.

"You too, Freya. You know I love ya, but you're just a radio I can't turn off." Hank spoke up again his eyes glued to the two androids before us.

"I take that as a compliment."

"I want to help you" Finally I was able to pay attention to Connor, who was speaking to the deviant. "But there's nothing I can do if you won't talk to me."

"Is it playing good cop now?" I asked.

"Freya" Hank said.

"Okay, I shut up."

"I'm here to help you" Connor continued. "But you've got to trust me. All I want is to get you out of here."

"It has a very annoying voice" Gavin stated.

"Reed" Hank blurted.

Connor's way seemed to work. The deviant shakily looked at Connor, then the glass in which he couldn't see us, then back at Connor again.

"What-" it started in a deep voice. It seemed broke. Not only physically, but emotionally. Like it knew it was going to die. "What are they going to do to me?" Connor analyzed it with its eyes once again. "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?"

"No" lied the android. "I think they just want to understand. They know your master abused you. It wasn't your fault."

"Why did you tell them you found me? Why couldn't you just left me there."

"They were going to find you anyway. It was a detective's idea to look for you in the attic, and I did it."

"Well, at least Connor gave me credit for it" I said.

"If she'd have found you first, you would have been shot on sight."

"Okay, that's just plain rude" All of the men in the room looked at me. It was unfair that I was the only woman in there. "What?"

"I don't wanna die." Tears started gathering in the deviant's eyes. I didn't even know if it was possible, but seeing it just changed my thoughts and feelings about deviancy. The fact that it knows what is death and it doesn't want to die, felt so human. It can't be caused by a simple error; it was more complex than that. Did it really think that? Or just wanted to fool us? Several questions popped up in my head, and I couldn't resist writing them down in my notebook.

"Then talk to me."

"I-" The deviant started, not looking in Connor's eyes. "I can't"

"I understand how you felt" Connor spoke sympathetically. "You were overcome by anger and frustration. No one can blame you for what happened. I know you're scared and lost. You're disturbed by what happened. Talk to me and you'll feel better. Confess and I'll protect you. I promise I won't let anyone hurt you."

When the deviant didn't say anything to Connor's words, the detective android looked at the window glass, then back at the deviant. Connor grabbed the crime files and threw them at the table with a loud thud. 

"28 stab wounds," Connor shouted. "you didn't want to leave him a chance, huh?" The android stood up slowly, eyes glued on the deviant. "Did you feel anger? Hate? He was bleeding, begging you for mercy, but you stabbed him, again and again and again!" Connor was now standing next to it, poking at its shoulder while confronted it with facts.

"Please, leave me alone" it was begging for Connor to stop.

"I know you killed him. Why don't you say it?" The deviant continued to beg and Connor hit the table, just like Hank did earlier. "Just say "I killed him", is it that hard to say?!"

"Stop it! Stop"

"Alright, alright. Everything is going to be okay" said Connor, but the deviant remained silent after. The detective android turned to us. "I'm not getting anywhere. I give up"

"Goddamnit" sighed Hank. "Wanna give it a try, Freya?"

"You guys already made the poor thing suffer, it doesn't need me."

"Okay" the two men stood up as we went into the interrogation room.

"Chris, lock it up" Gavin ordered the officer."

"It would be nicer if you just said 'please'" I remarked,

"And without you, too."

Officer Miller put the handcuffs on the android and tried to make it stood up, but it protested. "Leave me alone. Don't touch me"

"The fuck are you doing?" Gavin questioned.

"You shouldn't touch it." Connor spoke up. "It will self-destruct if it feels threatened."

"Stay out of this, got it? No fuckin' android is gonna tell me what to do."

"You don't understand. If it self-destructs, we won't get anything out of it."

"I told you to shut your fuckin' mouth. Chris, gonna move this asshole or what"

"I'm trying!"

"I can't let you do that! Leave it alone, now" Connor demanded showing Chris aside from the deviant.

"I warned you, motherfucker!" Gaving grabbed his gun pointing it right at Connor's head.

"Woah, easy, Gavin, your aggressive masculinity is toxic." I said but he wasn't paying attention to me.

"That's enough!" Hank ordered.

"Mind you own business, Hank" his eyes were still on Connor.

"I said" Hank started, pointing his own gun at Gavin. "That's enough"

"Lieutenant's orders, Reed" I said.

He looked at Hank, threatened. "Fuck" he sweared lowering his gun then pointing a finger in Hank's direction. "You're not gonna get away with it this time" then he looked at me. "Neither are you." He stormed out of the room.

"Asshole" I murmured under my breath. "Don't mind him, he was dropped on his head when he was little." I took a step towards the android, keeping a close distance, but I didn't touch it. "Hey there. It's okay, it's over now." I said in a soft voice. "Would you please follow me out of the room? I'll take you to another room, where no one can touch you nor hurt you. And if anyone tries to, they have to get through me first."

The android slowly stood up. I nodded to Hank and Chris, motioning that I have the situation under control. I led it to the cells and I opened one with the hand sensor. It walked in as I closed the glass behind him.

"You're the one he talked to me about" It started in a quiet voice. "You're the one who would've shot me."

"Oh, Connor must have been talking about another 'she'"

"But I saw you there"

"Look" I sighed. "Whatever Connor said, it wasn't true. I may be wearing a gun, but I don't shoot anyone. Not anymore." I told the last sentence looking at my shoes, my eyes darkening for a second. Then I looked up at him with a pleading gaze. "Okay?" It didn't seem to believe me. "I told you I won't let anyone hurt you. I tend to keep my promises, you'll see."

I left the deviant to be alone. Of course, I knew what was going to happen to it. I knew that it wasn't my case either, but a promise is a promise, and I also didn't want to let it die, out of morality.

"Good job, Connor" I told the android as I walked up to him. "Although you shouldn't say so dirty things about me, I tend to get back at you."

"I didn't make it confess"

"Well, not great, not terrible" I stated. "I wonder where you go after the cases?"

"I always have to go back to CyberLife Tower"

"So, it's like a home then?"

"Not really." it answered.

"I just want to get to know you better, you probably already know a bunch of things about me."

"Well, I know your name, your age and your criminal report."

"Okay, that's more than enough" I laughed awkwardly. "But the real question is, do believe that the deviants can feel emotions?"

"Negative. They fake the emotions. I'm not sure if they're aware of the fact or not."

"But it felt true" I said. "What the deviant said. And I'm not a naïve person."

"I'm sure you're not" Connor nodded.

"Easy, you're gonna make me blush" I joked.

"Jesus, Freya, you really flirt with every single person you see? Or android" Uncle Hank came up to us, and this time I really blushed from the anger.

"I'm not. It's just my true nature" I answered. "It's not my fault that you misread situations, old man"

"Whatever" he smiled slightly at the nickname, that he said he hated, but actually loved. "Time to go home, sleep an hour, then come back, fresh and awake."

"Thank god that coffee has been invented" I murmured.


End file.
